1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a security system for monitoring a designated asset. More particularly, this invention pertains to a self-contained security system for monitoring a designated asset from a remote monitoring site without implementing a signal modulating device or utilizing a cellular voice service.
2. Description of the Related Art
For obvious reasons, those with an interest in a business, a home, an apparatus, or an article desire to protect the object of that interest from fire, water, weather, thieves, vandals, or anything else that may jeopardize the value of the asset. Typically, security systems equipped with appropriate sensors and detectors, such as smoke detectors, motion detectors, switch sensors, perimeter sensors, and water sensors, provide protection for valuable assets. Certain conventional security systems provide protection by activating an alarm when a detector detects an occurrence, such as when a smoke detector detects smoke. The alarm, typically audible or visual, is designed to notify those in the proximate vicinity of an occurrence and to frighten away a potential thief or vandal. However, when a security system of this type is employed in a remote area, the audible and visual alarms are not effective because no one is in the proximate vicinity to respond to the alarm. Additionally, those employing a security system for protecting a valuable asset typically desire protection beyond that offered by the aforementioned type of security system. More specifically, those employing a security system desire a feature that permits the user to monitor the protected asset and the status of the security system from a remote location. For example, when the smoke detector detects smoke, the remote monitoring feature notifies a designated entity at a remote monitoring site. Remote monitoring sites include police stations, fire stations, the headquarters of a private security service provider, the security system user's home, or even a portable device in communication with the security system.
Those employing a security system also desire a security system that is self-contained. A self-contained security system provides protection without requiring an external power source, such as a standard power outlet, or an external means for communication, such as a standard telephone jack or a standard coaxial cable jack. Because a self-contained security system does not require external support, a self-contained security system is wireless, portable, and not limited by the location of employment.
Conventional security systems that are self-contained and provide a remote monitoring feature typically use cellular telephones to communicate information derived from the sensors and detectors of the security system to a remote monitoring site. First, a conventional security system gathers information from the employed sensors and detectors. Then, if the sensors and detectors are analog devices, the conventional security system converts the information from analog to digital. Next, the conventional security system modulates the information to a format that is compatible with standard telephone-line communication. Then, using the cellular telephone, the conventional security system dials the telephone number corresponding to the remote monitoring site. When a connection is established between the cellular telephone and the remote monitoring site, the conventional security system transmits the modulated information utilizing standard telephone communication. After the transmitted information is received at the remote monitoring site, the information is demodulated to a format that is compatible with a processing device, such as a computer. Finally, the information is displayed at the remote monitoring site such that appropriate action is taken.
Conventional self-contained security systems with a remote monitoring feature are limited in that the transmitted information must be modulated and demodulated. To modulate and demodulate the information, the conventional security system must include an analog-to-digital converter, a modem at the monitored site, a telephone number dialer, a cellular voice service for the cellular telephone, and a modem at the remote monitoring site.